His Queen
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: The world would be his soon. And soon, he'd have his queen beside him too. Oneshot, maybe a two-shot if well liked
1. Chapter 1

The world would be his soon.

Everything would be in his hands within a few hours; he just had to be patient now. He stared up at the moon through his white and black striped mask with awe. Under his mask, he smirked excitedly.

And soon, he'd have his queen beside him as well.

Without turning his head, Uchiha Madara sensed around the now eerily silent battlefield. 'Ahh, what a lovely night it is tonight.'

Behind him, he felt a disturbing chakra presence appear, accompanied by a muffled plea. Madara gave a pleased smirk. His queen was here.

Madara turned to see a clone of white Zetsu holding onto a young woman who was struggling against Zetsu. The woman's wrists and ankles were bound together with thick tan rope and a muffled protest escaped her gagged mouth. Zetsu frowned as the girl kicked him in the stomach and gasped in pain before tossing her to the ground where she landed with a thud.

White Zetsu bowed to Madara. "Sorry Tobi, the damn brat put up a fight against me. She killed four of my clones before I got her."

"She is feisty, yes." Madara agreed with a soft chuckle. "She will make a wonderful queen to be by my side..."

"_Her_?" the Zetsu asked in shock.

"Why of course." Madara smirked under his mask. "She is of my clan, not the same generation, but, I digress."

The young woman sat up slowly and screamed in anger at Zetsu, her icy blue eyes morphed into the blood-red sharingan and flashed dangerously. White Zetsu cringed and shifted his eyes away from hers, trying to avoid falling under the deadly sharingan's spell. Madara merely laughed inaudibly, shaking his head at Zetsu and the young woman in amusement. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

The woman looked to Madara scowling angrily then continued to struggle against her bonds. Madara walked over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her. "Forgive me my love. This was necessary in order to bring you here."

Her eyes narrowed on him and Madara reached out, taking a hold of her chin then pulled her face to his mask. With a wave his hand he dismissed Zetsu who disappeared with a huff. Silently, Madara took the gag from her mouth and allowed it to rest around her neck, then, before the girl could react, Madara pulled up his mask and brought her closer to him so his lips could meet her velvety ones in a kiss.

"Hnn!" the girl cried out as Madara's tongue forced itself into her mouth.

The girl attempted to pull away from the male Uchiha, but he deepened the kiss by cupping her face in his hands and stuck his tongue down her throat. Her body shook suddenly from the kiss; feeling this, Madara pulled his tongue from her throat and licked her tongue seductively to try and calm her down. When she was calm enough, Madara pulled away from her and pulled his mask back down over his lips. She was breathless now and stared at him surprised. It was true that in their relationship, Madara was never forceful, that was the first time he'd acted like that to her.

Madara silently unbound her ankles and looked back at her. She bit her lip looking into his Rinnegan and sharingan eyes, her head hung now. Madara frowned. "He's dead now Raidon, my dear. You know that."

"Y-you don't have to do this Madara." Raidon spoke quietly, her trembling voice also filled sadness. "You can stop this before anyone else gets hurt."

"If I stop this Raidon, then I shall be executed for my crimes. Or at least those mindless fools would imprison me. Then I would never see you again my dear." Madara clarified with a frown. His body tensed up slightly and gazed up into her eyes. "Do you understand now Raidon?"

Raidon bit her lip unsure. She didn't want him to be imprisoned, she wanted him to be happy, but this...this was too much. "I-I do, b-but Madara..."

"But what Raidon?" He demanded in a small harsh tone. He watched her with a frown, he felt aggravated that she wasn't on his side, he didn't expect her to be on his side in the first place, but still, she should've understood.

The female Uchiha cringed at his harsh tone and pleaded with him. "Please Madara...don't do this. Please, we could leave here now and never look back."

Madara frowned, his mask hiding his expression from her. She would sacrifice her life away from her friends and family in order to be with him? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had her grief over Pein's death really affected her so much to the point that she'd forsake all her bonds for him? He licked his lips; he could still taste her in his mouth, god, and her deal sounded so lovely and satisfying too. They could find a home away from the shinobi world and have children together, that's what he'd wanted with his wife so long ago...'No!' Madara thought frowning. 'I cannot allow myself to be pulled away from my plans, my revenge!'

Madara looked up at the moon again then looked to Raidon. "No, this is how it must be Raidon."

With those final words, Raidon hung her head silently and shut her eyes trembling. Tears slowly began to trickle down from her eyes down her cheeks in sorrow.

Madara sighed and leaned in, kissing her tears away gently. "Do not cry my dear one. Soon, it'll be just you and me. And no one will separate us… Ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read this! I think you'll like this second part; it's definitely longer than the first part. Sorry if it took so long to post up, school and personal stuff interfered. Well, I hope you'll like it ^^ enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden at all! I can't even pay for my own gas. DDx If I did own Madara or Pein, hehe…

Sanguinary Toxicity-haha, thank you. ^^

Aiko-no-Sabaku- Hehe, my imotosan. Sorry about the centering, opps.

- Yeah, it was kinda written fairly quickly because I didn't want to lose the idea while I still had it.

Above his head, the moon shone a vibrant blood-red with the three tomoe spinning around in the middle of it like a huge sharingan. The sky began to glow the same color as the moon and the clouds had a red afterglow though they retained their white hue. Everything had an afterglow of red now. It was the third most beautiful thing Madara had ever seen. The second was his dead wife, Uchiha Amu and the first was of course, Raidon.

Madara smirked under his mask, he did it. The world was his now, everything was his now.

He was ruler of the entire world now. And he had his queen waiting for him in his bedroom as he stood there.

It was time to take his leave. Concentrating, Madara began to vanish into a swirling vortex starting from his head and moving down rest of his body until he disappeared, leaving behind nothing but the bloody mess he had created. Bodies littered the ground and blood was sprayed all over, a crow landed on one of the bodies and cawed loudly before digging into its grisly meal.

He arrived in a darkened room with candles resting at its four corners providing the only light. Madara inhaled the lovely scent of orange spice and glanced around for Raidon.

He looked to their bed and saw the covers untouched except for a pile of clothes that Raidon had worn earlier that day stacked neatly. 'Hmmm...She put on the kimono I gave her. I chose well then.' Madara thought with a sly smile.

"My dear, I have returned." Madara called out into the room, his eyes searching everywhere for Raidon. Silence.

Then, something flickered on and Madara blinked in surprise as the music began playing. 'Hmmm... an interesting choice my love. Romantic music, you seem to have cheered up now.' he thought with interest.

"Madara?"

Madara looked to a corner spying her in the deep shadows. "Raidon my dear, there you are...come out of hiding."

Raidon looked up from the ground to Madara before hugging herself tightly and shutting her eyes; she began shaking again, but this time violently. Madara frowned slightly; Pein was still on her mind.

Raidon blinked back tears as thoughts of Pein crept into her mind and she covered her mouth with her hands to hold back sobs. She missed Pein with all her heart and soul; she never stopped thinking about him. She remembered everything they had ever done, their first kiss and their long talks of war and their childhoods to when they had first slept together. Truly, she and Pein had been in love; but, their happiness didn't last. In his true form, he had died in her arms. His real name was Nagato, when she had first seen him, he had been dying. He'd had bright red hair that was about chin length and those mysterious and beautiful Rinnegan eyes.

Now Madara had one of those eyes. That upset her the most out of everything else. Madara had defiled Nagato's body, stole his eye, and now carried it and was a walking reminder of Nagato that pained her extremely.

Sensing her distress, Madara walked over to Raidon and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his embrace. "Oh Raidon...do not distress. Tell me what's wrong."

Raidon buried her face into his chest and shook her head crying softly against him. Then after a few minutes of emotional discharge, Raidon sniffled sadly and wiped her eyes. "I'm-I'm so so-sorry Madara...I-I just..."

Madara sighed softly. "No...I understand my love..."

"You d-do...?" She stammered blinking in surprise at Madara. He nodded and took a hold of her chin. "You still grieve over Nagato's death. It's understandable my dear. I have felt that myself."

He slowly let go of her chin and began stroking her face gently with his gloved hands. Raidon shut her eyes slowly taking in his scent and his touch. Then she felt his soft, cool lips connect with her neck and she shivered in pleasure. Madara kissed her neck fervently and Raidon tilted her head moaning softly. Her arms touched the top of his head and ran her fingers through his thick, black locks of hair. Her eyes began to open slowly. "Raidon, don't open your eyes..."

She snapped them shut again. "So-Sorry..."

"Do not worry my dear. All is forgiven." And with that, Madara parted his lips against her neck then his tongue licked her neck hungrily and Raidon let out a gasp of surprise. Madara couldn't help but chuckle at her then softly kissed her lips. He slipped his hands down to her chest.

The kimono she wore was very short, to her thighs and it opened up revealing her chest and the top part of her breasts. His hand slipped down into the space between her breasts and slowly unlaced the kimono. Madara watched as the kimono unveiled her body before his very eyes. Between his legs, he began to grow hard from the sight of her gorgeous body and lust started to consume him. God, she was delicious.

Underneath the kimono, she wore no underwear or bra, as per his instruction and Raidon blushed growing hot under his lustful gaze. Her eyes remained shut as Madara pulled her close to him, Raidon's hands reached up blindly until she found his mask and slowly removed it from his face and tossed it aside.

Madara watched her with interest then pushed her down onto his bed. Raidon groaned feeling his hard member through his pants between her legs and Madara began to undress himself. First, he peeled off his shirt and gloves then cupped her breasts in his hands and he began grinding between her legs, Raidon moaned loudly.

Madara smirked and then he pulled off his pants and boxers. He leaned in and took her breast into his mouth then began sucking it teasingly, Raidon gasped loudly in surprised then moaned loudly. She was so delicious...

Madara continued sucking on her breast and opened her legs for him to have her. His member hardened even more as he entered her, Raidon held his head to her chest and her fingers gripped his hair. The male Uchiha thrusted into her roughly as Raidon moaned and gripped his hair tightly.

With several more thrusts into her, Madara began panting and looked down at his lover, who was sweating and panting as well. Madara began another series of thrusting into her and brought his mouth to her ear, whispering loving words as he thrust into her. Raidon panted and held onto his body, listening to his loving words. The most common word he spoke was "queen". Yes, she was his queen now.

Satisfied, Madara pulled himself out of her to lie beside her. Raidon panted softly and suddenly felt his hand touch her face. She then felt herself suddenly drift off into darkness.

A sudden burst of chakra appeared within the area Madara was walking through. Under his mask, he frowned slightly; someone was following him very closely. Using his Sharingan, Madara peered around the area for whoever was following him, he saw nothing but trees.

'How curious...my pursuer is well hidden.' Madara thought with interest. 'I wonder who it could be.' He had to find a way to bring his pursuer out of hiding. As he continued walking through the forest he kept track of the presence following after him. With a silent smirk, Madara held up his pointer and middle fingers up to his face and performed a shadow clone jutsu, creating his double.

His double ran off another direction hopefully to catch his pursuer and lure him into his web of trickery. Madara teleported high up into a tree quickly and watched his clone run off. It didn't take that much longer until he noticed something approaching his clone from behind. It was a woman by the looks of it.

She was a small smudge of blond in Madara's vision; however, something silver gleamed in both her hands. Weapons, but not just any weapons, they were a pair of Sais. Madara's pursuer matched the description of Pein's new girl. As in...

Madara watched curiously as the girl caught up with his clone, she slashed at the clone as it defended itself against her mighty attacks. Finally, the clone seemed to give up after awhile and exploded into a white cloud.

"What the hell?" The girl yelled in confusion. Madara chuckled in amusement watching her spin around looking for Madara.

He shook his head. "My, my, what an interesting one she is." Madara stood up from his seat in the tree and stepped forward and fell to the ground.

He landed on his feet and appeared behind the girl grabbing a hold of her wrists and pinned them to her back. Even from behind, she looked like Amu; the fair, medium length hair and the soft, pale skin.

"Hey! Let go you bastard!" The girl yelled trying to kick at him. Madara frowned slightly.

"I believe I should be the one making the orders little Raidon." She froze in his grip, shocked that he knew her name. The immortal Uchiha sighed heavily and released her, backing away from her just in case she decided attack him.

Instead, she stood there frozen like a statue as if still trying to get a grip on the fact that he knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" Madara sighed. "I have known your name for quite some time Uchiha Raidon."

Before she could turn around to face him, Madara grabbed a hold of her shoulder tightly. "I do not recommend turning to meet my eyes Raidon. I sense the power that your cousin Itachi placed in your eyes."

"How the hell do you know about that!"

"I know Itachi like the back of my hand child. I've known most of his moves since you were a small child." Madara explained with a frown. "But you wouldn't remember that little Raidon. Since your memory was wiped by that snake Orochimaru."

She frowned slightly. "What are you? A stalker?"

Madara chuckled at her comment. "Do you not know my name little girl? How sad, one would've assumed you'd know well."

"I was told that your name was Tobi and you were the newest member of the criminal organization, Akatsuki. I was ordered to capture you, though I was told you were an easy target." Raidon frowned trying to steal a glance at him.

Madara threw his head back and laughed darkly. "What a bunch of idiots. They send my descendant to kill me? Or are you what they wish to give to me as a trade for not taking over the world?"

"Ex-Excuse me? Your 'descendant'?" Raidon stammered trying to look to Madara. Madara clamped his hand over her eyes noticing her trying to look to him.

"That's right Raidon. You've been tricked by those elders of Konoha into thinking that I am something that I am not."

"Then...what is your name?"

The immortal Uchiha sighed. "Uchiha Madara."

Raidon let out a scream of agony pushing her and Madara's children out of her womb. A midwife was waiting at the other end of her waiting for the babies to come out of her. Beside Raidon's bed stood Madara. He held onto her hand tightly as she pushed and pushed.

"Keep going my love. The first baby is almost out my dear." Madara encouraged his lover and kissed her head.

Raidon nodded pushing again and the first baby emerged out. Madara looked over at the infant as the midwife gave it to a nurse who began to wash the baby and wrap it.

The nurse looked to Madara and bowed her head to him. "Madara-sama, this child is a girl." she handed the baby girl to Madara and he cradled the child close to him.

The baby cooed and moved her head a bit and stared up at Madara with huge black eyes. Madara smiled under his mask and held her close. "Emiko Izuna Uchiha."

Another piercing scream emerged from Raidon as she started to push the second baby out of her. Madara looked to Raidon as her breathing became erratic and she continued pushing until Madara heard the second baby start to cry.

The midwife again took the child and handed the baby to the nurse like clockwork. Madara watched then looked to Raidon then walked over to her handing her Emiko. Raidon smiled as she accepted Emiko from him and hugged the baby to her close.

The baby cooed warmly at Raidon and Raidon kissed the baby's head. Madara looked over to the nurse, who stood frozen staring down at the crying baby before her; he frowned and walked over to the nurse.

"Is there something wrong with my child nurse?" he asked, the tone of his voice seemed to stab into the nurse's back.

The nurse jumped and looked to Madara. "For-Forgive me my-my lord. But th-this child...he-he cannot be yours."

Madara narrowed his eyes on the nurse. "What?"

He walked over to the child pushing the nurse aside so he could see the child for himself. The child looked like Raidon that's for sure, but the child opened his eyes and looked up at Madara innocently; a pair of blue colored Rinnegan eyes.

This child was Pein's. But how...?

"Madara...?" Raidon called to him quietly. Madara frowned. Nagato had died over ten months ago...

"Yes my love?" Madara kept his fury hidden.

"Is he alright Madara? May I see him my dear?" Raidon asked curiously watching Madara from afar.

"He is alright my darling." Madara picked up the baby gently and walked over to Raidon with him. The baby cooed softly and looked up at Raidon as Madara handed him to her.

Raidon smiled at her babies happily and held them to her. Madara watched her silently and played with her hair. Noticing the midwife and the nurse were still in the room, Madara dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they left quickly. Madara turned back to Raidon as she tickled the children.

"They're so beautiful Madara..." Raidon said tearfully. "Emiko Izuna Uchiha and Ryuuijin Amu Uchiha."

Madara couldn't help but smile at the names given to the children. He however rested his gaze on Ryuuijin, who held on to his mother and began suckling on her breast hungrily.

He narrowed his eyes slightly on Ryuuijin. Madara silently wondered if the child would become a threat to him in the future.

Ryuuijin- Dragon God

Emiko- Child graced with beauty


End file.
